Never Again
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: NEver before Have I seen it this bad, she's just a woman, never again. What about Sara's past? How did she feel. Song Fiction, rated high for abuse.


A/N: Okay, So I totally adore NickelBack, I listen to them like all the time. This song REALLY reminded me of Sara! I think if you've heard it, it probably reminded you of her too, unless you don't put much thought in when listening to music. Anyway, so I made a fic for you guys! YAY! More stuff for you to read. This has no couples, no one besides Sara from the team, nothing like that. It's simply Sara, her thoughts, and about her mom and dad. So I hope you guys enjoy! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Once again, enjoy!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

**Never Again**

Sara's life started to crumble around her ankles when her dad started drinking. From then on, it was all bad. It was like she had fallen down a large dark hole. Her mother and she barely survived. He was like some kind of monster. Sara's worst fear.

_He's drunk again_

_It's time to fight_

_She must have done something wrong tonight_

_The living room becomes a boxing ring_

_It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

Every time Sara or her mother had done something against her father's will, things got, well sour. He hated not being listened to, and if he wasn't, well once again, things got bad. Downing cold one after cold one was his favorite hobby. Then came the abuse; Sara's least favorite part.

_I hear her scream from down the hall_

_Amazing she can even talk at all_

_She cries to me_

_Go back to bed_

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands_

_She's just a woman _

_Never again_

Sara was so scared of him. She used to try and stay away as much as possible. Sara managed to keep away by staying longer in the science lab. Her grades were perfect, her dad had no reason to, but there was still more abuse. As the days past, it seemed to always get worse. Nothing would change him, there was no rehab that could help. They tried, but it just seemed to make him worse.

_Been there before, but not like this_

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Never before have I seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

From time to time, it got so bad that they had to make visits to the doctor's office. She knew that she would have to explain. But if she did, she was afraid of, well simply put, more abuse. She always cringed at the word "abuse"; It reminds her too much of her father. She was hating all of it. She couldn't tell anyone the truth. Whenever the nurse saw all of the bruises and red marks all over her body, she wanted an explanation. How in the world was she so post to give an explanation, when he would just turn around and do the same thing over again? IF the nurse had to go home every night to him, she would understand. There would need to be no room for judging Sara on her decisions. Once the nurse lived in Sara's position, then she could judge her. Not before though. So now, how to explain?

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell_

_She looks at you_

_She wants the truth_

_It's right out there in the waiting room_

_acting just as sweet as he can_

_never again_

She didn't know how much longer she could handle it. How was she so post to hold up? How was she so post to not tell anyone? How was she so post to live like this? So many answers, but no one to answer them. Emotionally, she would die if measures were not taken soon. She hated him.

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Been there before, but not like this_

_Never before have I seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman_

_Never again_

After a year of abuse, Sara just stopped talking to her dad all together. She didn't admit to even having a father. Her poor mother had to live with him in the day. Sara had no one to turn to. She was stuck. Nothing would help now.

_Father's a name you haven't heard yet_

_You're just a child with a temper_

_Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"_

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

It was a dark and stormy night when he stumbled through the door; alcohol, heavy on his breath. He walked into his bedroom and pulled off his belt. He slammed it on his restless sleeping wife. She couldn't take it anymore. Sara watched from the doorway as her mother pulled a gun from the night-stand. There was a big boom, followed by three more. Then there was a thud, followed by silence that flooded the sir in the room along with the smell of cold blood.

_He's drunk again _

_It's time to fight_

_Same old shit, just on a different night_

_She grabs the gun_

_She's had enough_

_Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough this man is_

_Pulls the trigger_

_As fast as she can_

_She's just a woman _

_Never again_

The war was over. Just one of many to collide into Sara's life. She didn't want it to end this way, but maybe it was the only way. She didn't know how to explain her current feelings. Normally, anything can be written, but this time it was different. Maybe this time things were better off unexplained. Nothing would be the same.

_Seen it before, but not like this_

_Been there before, but not like this_

_Never before have I seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman_

_Never Again_

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: I think that song was made for Sara. Just my opinion. You know, you can learn a lot from songs, like people's feeling towards things, and how sometimes, things can be really bad, but sometimes the bad is good. Understand? Probably not, I don't understand half the things I say sometimes. But anyway please review!

P.S. This is really random, but a wise person once told me, "You are not nobody, You are yourself"

I think this knowledge is what keeps me going through a day


End file.
